One More Night
by enchantedgirl1
Summary: What Happens when Adria Livingston and Kali Kingston move from the big city to the small town of Bon Temps, Louisana. Will they find Love, Heartbreak, death? Eric/OFCs Alcide/OFCs Sam/OFCS and Jason/OFCs. My OFCs are Kali and Adria.
1. Chapter 1

One More Night

True Blood fiction

Chapter One

Kali looked at her best friend Adria, thinking this was it, They were finally moving out of the big city into a small town of Bon Temps, Louisiana. They had just bought a house from a nice old lady, with the last name of Stackhouse. They knew it had been in the family for a while, but they didn't know why she was moving, and never did ask. Although it couldn't have come at a better time. Around midnight, they had finally finished unpacking when there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Kali replied.

"Good Morning Ma'am. I was looking for Sookie Stackhouse."

"Oh I am terribly sorry sir; she no longer owns the house. I didn't ask why."

Then Adria walks down the stairs to see a handsome man in front of her.

The man on the other side of the door looks at both of them. They are both gorgeous.

"Oh how rude of me," Kali said. "I'm Kali, and this is my best friend Adria. We now own this house, and you are?"

"Bill Compton, nice to meet you ladies." he reached out and shook each of their hands. Adria gasped when she felt how cold he was. She had never felt anything like that in her life. How could

someone walking around be so cold?

"Well I have some business to attend too, if you need anything at night; please just walk across the yard to my house." He pointed across the yard to a big beautiful house.

While Bill was walking away, he was thinking how pretty they both were. That he may have to add one to his collection. He wasn't sure which. The beautiful redheaded Kali, who was about 5 foot

7 inches, 110 lbs. and 36C cup, or the black haired raven, Adria. She was almost as tall as Kali, but maybe an inch or two shorter, weight just a little bit more, he would probably guess to be about

120-125 and probably had a 38C cup also.

He would bide his time, and get to know each of them first...

"Did you feel how cold he was?" Adria asked.

"Yeah, maybe he's one of those Vampire things?" Kali said.

"I wonder if he drinks blood." Adria (not the brightest person out there) said.

"Duh, if he's a Vamp, he drinks blood stupid." Kali laughed as she said that.

"What do you say; tomorrow we go looking for a job?" Adria asked

"Sounds like a plan, let's get some sleep. I'm exhausted from unpacking."

The next morning they awoke and drove the five minutes into town. Seeing all the small shops. "Not very big of a place is it?" Adria asked. "Nope, come on, let's go for an adventure." Kali said.

They both got out of the car, walking down the side walk with all the people watching them as they walked by. Wondering who these new people were. They came to a small Diner/bar, and saw

a HELP WANTED sign in the window. "Merlotts, sounds kinda cute." Adria said. They walked in and were amazed with how big of a place it was for a small town. Everyone stopped talking and

stared at the newcomers. There was a handsome man behind the bar who spoke up.

"Hello, Welcome to Merlotts, please sit anywhere and I will be with you in a minute." They sat at the bar area.

"What can I get you?" He asked.

"Well we saw the Help wanted sign and are both looking for a job. Adria here has tended bar before, although she is only 23, she is still very good, and I have waitressed before." She looked at him

"Well, I am Sam Merlott, I own this place. Are you new in town?"

"Yes, we just moved here from the city, and wanted to be in a small quiet town." Sam looked at both girls, barely knowing them. He knew he needed the help. Hell Sookie disappeared, Tara ran off to

New Orleans, and Arlene left to be with her family. The only person left working there was Jason Stackhouse, and he is just there to help Sam out since his sister went missing.

"OK can you start now?" He laughed.

"Sure can boss" they both said.

Adria, got behind the bar, and went to work. He was surprised at how much she knew for as young as she was. She seemed to be bull shitting with the customers, just as much as they were with her.

"Kali, Let me get you someone to show you the table numbers and the menu, and you can follow him around til you get the hang of it, or just ask him questions if you have any."

"JASON!" he yelled.

Out came a hot man, all sweaty with a nice six pack of abs. Even though he was all sweaty, Kali was instantly turned on, just by looking at him. She had her reputation at home, sleeping around.

She's what women called a whore, and Every man wanted her. She didn't mind the name, although she wanted to get away from all that, and maybe settle down one day. She blushed when she introduced herself. Jason couldn't help but stare and got a little flustered too. He felt his cock twitch in his pants and cursed at himself.

While Kali was learning the seating area and hitting it off with Jason, Adria was hitting it off with Sam. She was flirting her ass off, and Sam loved it. He couldn't believe that someone as hot as her could want to talk to him, and show him attention. Sure he thought Sookie was cute and she wouldn't give him the time of day. Hell this girl was ten times hotter, he wasn't going to let her slip away.

"I was thinking, after work, you could come with me to get a drink. My place is behind the bar." Sam said smiling.

"Sure, I'd like that. I will just have to tell Kali, so she doesn't have to sit here and wait on me."

A few hours later it was closing time. Kali got in her car to go home, as she was getting in someone yelled for her. Looking over her shoulder it was Jason. "Hey can I get a ride? My truck won't start."

She smiled at him, and agreed. When they got in front of Jason's house she read the last name. STACKHOUSE. OH HELL, she thought, she was living in their old house, and I wonder if he knows?

Jason sat there for a minute, "Kali, do you want to come in and have a drink with me." She immediately agreed.

Adria, walked into Sam's small house and was surprised at how cute it looked. For a man he had good taste and kept the place really clean. He handed her a beer, but she asked for something stronger. "I like beer on occasion, but since I just moved here and got a job, I wanted to celebrate. You have any whisky?" He was already loving this girl. A girl after his own heart. He pulled out the whisky and poured them a shot. They both downed them.

"Hey I have an idea, Why don't we play strip poker." Adria said.

Sam's jaw dropped. No woman had ever been this forward about anything. He just nodded and agreed, she also added the stipulation that if someone had to remove clothing that they also had to drink a shot too. By the end of the night, Adria was in her bra and panties, drunk and stumbling, and Sam was in his jeans, with no shirt and buzzed.

"Well, I am too drunk to take you home, and you are too drunk to go anywhere, Sam said.

"yeah, where's the bathroom." he pointed to where it was and she got up, just too almost face plant into the floor. He grabbed her as she was cursing at herself. She looked into his blue eyes, she didn't know what came over her but she kissed him. Jumped into his arms, legs around his waist, making out with him. She never did this type of thing, but she was drunk and horny.

Sam walked her into the bathroom, walked out and closed the door. "I'm out here if you need me." Adria does what she needs to do and comes out. She jumps back onto him causing him to crash to the floor. She straddled both of his hips, in just her bra and thong. "I got you down, yay me!" She giggled drunker than hell. Sam's face leaned up and kissed her. Sucking her tongue into his mouth.

They were both battling for control. Neither one wanting to submit. They finally got done kissing, she could feel his hardness in his pants. "bedroom." was all she said. He picked her up and carried her into his room.

He pushed her onto the bed and pulled at her bra strap while he was kissing her. Kissing down her neck, taking a nipple into his mouth he sucked lightly. Flicking his tongue over it, driving her wild.

He licked down her breast to her belly button, stopping just above her panty line. He could smell her sweetness. He wanted to taste her so bad. He yanked her thong off with one fluid motion, took her sweet nub into his mouth and started sucking on it. She screamed in pleasure, he was lapping at her pussy, like a dog drinking water. She had never had this feel so wonderful.

About ten minutes into it she grabs the back of his head and Moans really loud. "If yoooouuu doooonnnnt stoooop immmm gonnnna..."

"Cum for me baby." he pulled his head away long enough to say that. Sucking on her just a little harder, finally she grabbed his head and held it there while she squirted her juices all over his face.

He lapped it all up. She saw how hard he was and was getting ready to go down on him, but he wouldn't have any of it. He wanted to be inside her before she changed her mind.

"I want to feel my cock inside your wet pussy." he said.

"Oh Sam, please." with that he Rammed her cock into her hard and fast. She gasped because it hurt at first. He was a little bigger than her last partner. He smacked her ass, and pounded into her harder.

He grabbed the back of her hair and wrapped it around his hand, and yanked. This was the best sex he had in a long time. He feels her walls tighten up then release herself onto him. He pounded into her a few more times and sprayed his seed into her. Hoping she was on the pill.

"Fuck, Sam. That was Amazing." She smiled. He pulled her in close, "Yes, it was pretty awesome. Oh if I do anything weird while I'm asleep, sorry." Knowing he barks in his sleep.

She fell asleep, He held her in his arms. She actually slept thru the barking he does.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kali sat in Jason's living room, drinking shot after shot with him. Kali wondered what happened to his sister but was afraid to ask, so she just kept drinking. Finally Kali stood up and told Jason that she needed to go, she had to get home so Adria wouldn't worry.

Jason told her just to call, because there was no way either one of them was going out with as drunk as they both were.

She grabbed his cell and dialed Adria's cell, getting the voicemail. She left a slurred message, then hung up, handing the phone back to Jason. Jason tossed it on the couch and looked Kali in the eyes, and started kissing her. It wasn't a small kiss, it was him taking her bottom lip into his mouth and sucking on it. Making her moan. He nibbled at her lip for a moment then picked her up and walked her to his bedroom.

He lifted up her sundress to reveal that she was not wearing any underwear or a bra. That instantly turned him on. "Someone's been a bad girl, no underwear?" He smirked to himself. She yanked off his pants and his boxers and pushed him back on the bed. She started kissing down his stomach, saw his happy trail that turned her on even more.

She got down to his erect member and placed the tip into her mouth. She blew on the tip then licked it for a few moments, finally taking it into her mouth. Causing him to moan in pleasure. She just smiled to herself. She bobbed her head up and down faster, also using her hand to jerk him while sucking on him.

"If you don't stop, I'm gonna cum" he said.

She continued to do what she was doing, feeling Jason's cock pulsing beneath her, he erupted his sperm into her waiting mouth. She loved the taste of it. He leaned down and kissed down her neck, stopping to pay attention to each breast. He took the nipple into his mouth and bit down on it.

She moaned under him. He positioned himself at her entrance and swiftly entered her. She felt like heaven. Pumping into her hard, like a wild animal would. Not wanting to stop because it felt so good and warm inside her.

He would remove his cock then thrust it into her harder than the last time. Making her scream out his name each time. Finally she was about to reach her peak when he slammed into her one last time sending his seed into her.

She screamed with pleasure as she instantly came too. "Stay please?" he asked. She did. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Adria woke next to Sam, and Kali woke next to Jason. Adria heard her phone ding after she turned it on. She got up to use the bathroom and checked her messages. It was from Kali, she was going to stay at Jason's house because she was drunk. She laughed when she heard the message.

She walked out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom to find her clothing, She could not find it, and found that Sam had left the bed.

"Have you seen my clothes?" she asked

"Yeah they are in the wash." He said and smiled. He handed her one of his shirts to put on. His shirt was so big on her that it looked like a night gown. He then handed her a cup of coffee and she thanked him.

He just stood there staring at her, she looked so hot in his shirt. "What?" she said, catching him staring.

"Nothing, Just realized how hot you look in my shirt." he laughed.

She walked over and kissed him. Asking him to show her just how hot she was. He took her into the bedroom and had sex with her two more times, til he had to go and unlock Merlotts at about 4pm.

She went home for a few hours since her shift didn't start until nine. She walked in and saw Kali there.

"Well I thought you would be home. Shame?" Kali laughed as she said it. "Care to explain why its 4pm and you are just now getting home?"

"Sam and I had sex..." She said. Looking at Kali. "Whore, tell me all the details." Kali said With that they both went into details of the nights prior. They had just finished their talk when Adria's phone rang at 6pm.

"Hey Adria, this is Sam, can you come in early? This place is packed and It's just me and Jason right now. Can you bring Kali too?"

They both got dressed in their clean uniforms and left for work. Neither one knowing that tonight would be the last normal night they would have. Not realizing their life was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

_Adria looked around this unfamiliar place. Where was she? She could make out a beautiful field with a bunch of pink flowers, a little girl running and playing in the distance. She looked at someone who looked a lot like her, pregnant with twins, talking to the most handsome man she had ever seen._

_"Gracie time to come in Hun, it's time to eat." Adria looked down at the little brown haired girl with green eyes, then she felt a pair big strong arms and nothing but warmth around her. She turned and looked up at the man. He had long brown hair and brown eyes, and a scraggly beard, he nuzzled her neck like a dog would do, and rubbed her belly._

_"Coming Momma, Look Daddy I picked some flowers for you, momma and the babies,"_

_"Very nice, let's get them into some water, don't want them dying on us." The mysterious man said to his daughter. Still holding onto Adria and whispered in her ear. "How many times do I have to tell you how hot you look carrying my kids." He smiled kissing a trail along her neck. Making her shiver._

_"Come on momma." The child named Gracie said and grabbed her hand and led her in the house._

Adria shot straight up in bed. Looking around her not knowing where she was. She was starting to freak out for a minute when she noticed Sam with sad eyes looking at her.

"Where am I Sam?"

"You were in a car accident. I got worried when you didn't show up and went looking. I saw the car and immediately ran up to it."

"Where's Kali? How long have I been out?"

"About two weeks, and Kali won't wake up. They don't know what is wrong with her."

Adria started to sob, how could this be happening? How could she not remember what had happened to them that night, and who was the man in her dreams?

"Sam, I need to see her."

"I don't think that is a good idea Adria,"

"Look Sam. I am going to go see her if you like it or not so please just take me."

He grumbled, he remembered when Sookie was like this and he really hated it. He wheeled her to the ICU and told her to prepare herself, she was on a bunch of different monitors and that she had tubes coming out of her.

She just nodded her head, she understood, this girl was practically her sister. She needed to see that she was going to be ok.

Sam wheeled Adria into Kali's room. The minute he did he instantly regretted it. The sight she saw absolutely tore her apart. Her fragile body clinging on for dear life. She knew she had to do something. The one thing that she never wanted to do. Call her old friend Eric Northman for help.

She hated him, for good reason. Every time she was around him he tried sleeping, well I guess sleeping wasn't the right word, with her. She never wanted to be known as a Fangbanger, and she had helped him on numerous times before.

She dreaded what she was about to do next. She hated to ask Sam to take her to his bar, He had told her that he didn't much care for Vampires and that he never wanted to get mixed up in them again if he didn't have too.

"Sam, I have an idea, but you are not going to like this."

Sam listened to her crazy idea. She was right, he didn't like it, not one bit. He saw though how much pain she was in and agreed that when she was released and at dusk he would drive her to Fangtasia.

She smiled a little and kissed him, thanking him in the process. He looked up at her and grumbled something that sounded like Women.

Later that day she was discharged and they drove straight to Shreveport, Louisiana.

She told Sam that he could come back later and get her. He didn't like the idea, but probably knew it was wise to stay out of it. Especially since Eric Northman despised him. He had no idea why he did, but he did.

"I will call you when I am done. Oh and Sam, thanks, you don't know how much this means to me."

With that Adria sucked in a breath and fished out her ID. She knew she was going to get carded.

When she walked into the bar, she saw him instantly, thankful he didn't see her. He was too busy watching whatever slut was on the pole at that very minute.

"What can I get you?"

"Whisky straight up." She stated. She was going to have to be a little bit buzzed to deal with him tonight.

He heard her voice and smelled her scent the moment she walked into Fangtasia. He was hoping that it was really her. He remembered the last words that she had said to him.

"Go fuck yourself Northman." He still laughed at her fiery spunk that she had. He scanned the room looking for Kali. He really did like her. She intrigued him, not seeing her he wondered what had happened.

He was over by her as fast as lightning. She felt the wind by her knowing that he was next to her.

"Northman." was all she said, with icy cold words.

"Min vackra kvinna" he said to her. *My beautiful lady*

"Cut the Shit Northman, we need to talk."

He nodded and led her to his office. Wishing she was the one leading the way so he could look at her perfect ass.

"Sit, stay a while" he said. A little annoyed with her, like he normally was.

"I need your help, you are the last person I would ask, and I wouldn't ask if it was important. I WILL Do anything. That's right Northman I will do anything, as long as you do this one thing for me."

"Anything?" he liked the way that sounded.

"Yes anything."

"What do you need Min vackra kvinna?" he asked

"Min Viking, I need you to change Kali. We were in a car accident two weeks ago, I just woke up, and they said that she won't wake up. That there are no brainwaves. Please Eric. I know how much you like Kali." *My Viking*

He was going to enjoy this, very much, he was going to have her, then have another progeny to help fulfill his legacy. He just smirked. She knew what he wanted.

"Come one Eric, let's get this over with." She sighed.

"Well I can tell you I am not that horrible, I have not gotten any complaints in that department Sugar."

She pushed him down on his desk and straddled him. He slid his hand up to her jeans and yanked them off finding she had no panties on. "Det är en mycket dålig flicka" he said to her in his native tongue (Swedish) "I know I'm a bad girl Eric punish me."

She would never admit to anyone around her. But yes the thought of sleeping with Eric Northman again did turn her on, beyond words. He started kissing down her jaw line, fangs popping out because of how turned on he was. He wanted to taste her. He never got to the last time they had done this.

"Bite me Eric, go on. You know you want too," he didn't need any more coaxing. He bit down to her. She tasted sweet, kind of like Sookie. Now he was even more curious to her. But he did say he would help her, and her really did like Kali so he wasn't going to go back on his word.

He bit his wrist and told her to drink it, that way they could be on a high together. She did knowing he was right. The very essence that she was supposed to be scare of, Eric Northman, with all the shit that he has put her through, in such a short time. She shouldn't be here like this, not intertwined with him, letting him slam his rock hard cock into her waiting opening. She wasn't supposed to like it this damn much again. She had to walk away again. Just like last time. She would not let him hurt her. She had built a wall up and would not let him break it down.

Finally they got done with about four hours of night left. He took her to the Hospital and saw how bad Kali was, He was going to have to change her. She had gone to long without any of his blood that would heal her.

He took her outside their house, realizing that it was Sookie's old house. He just smiled, realizing that this must be fate that brought him back to this house. He bit open his wrist and held it to her mouth hoping that she would drink enough of it to come back.

"Now what?" Adria asked. Hoping she had not just slept with Eric in vain that he really was trying to help her out.

"Now we wait. I will see you tomorrow night."

She sat there and waited with Sam by the tree. Hoping that what was supposed to happen would. He held Adria close, He knew not to ask what happened in Eric's office. It was always better if he didn't know. Finally the sun had set, and Adria started getting cold. Sam pulled her in close putting his arms around her.

'This is nice, but it doesn't feel right like my dream' she thought. Where had that come from.

She saw some dirt moving. She saw Eric fly out of the ground, watching her with that shifter and how she curled up to him made him mad. But after all she wasn't his. Maybe he should have made her his too.

Then she saw Kali dig herself out of the ground. Kali looked even more beautiful now that she was a Vampire. She stared at Adria, wondering why this had been done to her.

"Why" was all Kali said. With the sudden urge to feed, she picked Adria off the ground and bit down. Causing her to wince in pain." As your maker, I command you Put her down and stop feeding on her."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

To say it had been one hell of a night would be an understatement. Adria cried for the loss of her best friend. She knew that she was not going to be able to be around all the time anymore. Kali understood that Adria had to do what she had to do to save her. It still does not mean that Kali wasn't pissed about the situation.

Adria got up and got herself a cup of coffee, trying hard not to wake Sam next to her. She had cried herself to sleep in his arms, and she was sure that he was probably exhausted too.

"Stay." Was all he said, sleepily trying to pull her back into his embrace.

"You see I would, but I need coffee. And then I gotta go to work" She said smiling at Sam

"You should call into day, I think your boss would understand."

She smiled. "Hmm, I don't know, boss man sure likes to ride my ass some, plus I think he has a stick up his ass. I think he needs to get laid" she said laughing.

He smiled. "Bite me. Really please take today off. You need it. Hell If I was afraid it wouldn't burn down I wouldn't go in."

"I may just do that Sam."

She kissed Sam, and then walked downstairs to start some coffee. By the time the pot was done, she poured herself some and sat down. Staring intently into the brown liquid. She had seen that color brown before. She sat there for a few moments looking into the cup to hear Sam coming down the stairs. She smiled at him and reached for another mug. This one said "Rosebud." She laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked

"Oh nothing just remembering a memory about this coffee mug. Kali got it for me, we were in some small town one day when this girl came up and hit on us. I think she knew that Kali went both ways, but Kali pulled me close and kissed the top of my head. I played along. I gave the girl a dirty look and said come on Rosebud. She said alright buttercup. So both names kinda stuck for us. She even in Vampire state, will still be rosenknopp *Rosebud*"

Sam just smiled, was glad that she was opening up to him. Maybe they could actually be a normal couple, and do normal things, he thought. Well apart from me being a shifter. He gulped the coffee down and went and kissed her goodbye. He had a lot of paperwork to do today before he opened up.

Adria sighed when he left. The house was too quiet, she knew Kali would want to talk or watch a movie or something. So Adria turned the TV on, instantly regretting it. There on the TV was the movie Twilight. Oh how they had made fun of the gay glittery vampires. Knowing that that is not how they look in daylight, knowing that they can't even come out in the daylight or they will be bunt to smithereens.

She just sat there thinking about that memory and closed her eyes not realizing that she had fallen asleep.

_Adria looked around the huge kitchen that was not hers. She smiled to herself. She knew where she was, she was with him. He was at work and she was going to surprise him with a meal. They had fought that day, not really remembering all the details._

_She grabbed the plates out of the cabinet and set them down on his nice big table. She then set it up for a romantic dinner for two, complete with the candle light. She looked at the time. 5pm on the dot. He should be strolling in through that door any minute._

_She was sure that what she was wearing would probably strike his fancy. She was wearing really short shorts that barely covered her ass, showing off her toned muscular legs, and a wife beater that said Alpha on it._

_She heard him open the door. He could smell the food, he instantly knew he was forgiven for the fight that he had caused that day. His stomach growled, he walked into the kitchen and almost had a heart attack. There was his woman in almost nothing there clothing, cooking dinner for him._

_"Good you're home. Sit down I know you are probably hungry." She smiled sweetly at him._

_The last thing at that moment he thought about though was eating. He smelled her arousal, knowing that Vanilla strawberry sweet scent that he loved. He walked over and picked her up and kissed her._

_She moaned into the kiss wrapping her legs around his waist. This wasn't hard since he was like six foot six and she was only five foot five. He picked her up and carried her to the couch. She could feel his hard on straining thru his pants. She had never known another man that could go as long or as often besides Vampires, as he could._

_She had never liked sex as much as she had with him. It was like they were a perfect fit. He pulled her shorts off, knowing that she had resorted to not wearing panties around the house, since he had been known to rip them off a time or two. Put his head between her legs and licked from her bud to her opening. She loved when he did this, and she knew that he loved to do it. No one that had ever gone down on her ever made her feel this damn good, or come so many times just by licking her._

_He pulled her nub into his mouth sucking on it hard. Knowing what she liked, she grabbed the back of his head, pulling him closer, letting him know that she was on the verge of orgasm if he didn't stop his movements._

_"FUCK IM CUMING." She roared at him. He just smiled licking up the juices that were squirting him. She moved his pants down to his ankles getting ready to take him into her mouth._

_"No, Not tonight, tonight I fuck you." She nodded._

_In one swift motion he entered her, his eyes now had changed from the brown that they were to a yellowish color, he bit down on her shoulder, marking her, branding her yet again, claiming that she was his. He fucked her hard slamming in and out of her harder and harder each time. Causing her to scream out again, finally he bottomed out and shot his seed into her._

"Holy fuck I need to stop having these dreams," she said as she bolted up right off the couch. She had about four hours more of sleep so she got dressed and offered to help Sam anyway at the diner. Wondering what else was going to happen in this small town.

Around 5 a guy walks in and sits at the bar. Looking around, seeing Sam and waving. He looked to see if Sookie had happened to show up, he doubted he would ever see that girl again. He didn't know what happened to her but when she opened her legs for every Vamp in town, what did she expect. He had smelled this place many times, almost always smelled the same. No new scent until now.

The intoxicating smell of Vanilla and strawberries, it turned him on beyond belief. He looked and saw where the smell was coming from. There was a new girl in town, he also smelled hint of a shifter, smelled kind of like Sam.

Out of the corner of her eye Adria saw a man sit down, that she had never seen before. She walked behind the bar digging in her apron to find a pen to write down his order.

Sam walked up behind her a put a hand on her shoulder. Whispered anything this man wants is on the house, she looked at Sam and nodded. Then turned around and saw the man sitting in front of her. It was the man in her dreams. He smelled curiosity. Praying she wasn't another Sookie.

"What can I get you?" "Pitcher of Beer and a frosty mug" She got right on it. Handed him the mug. Their hands touched and it was like electricity had gone off. Sparks flew. Neither one of them had felt this from previous lovers.

"Name's Alcide Herveaux." He said


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Kali opened her eyes, over whelmed with hunger. "Good Morning," Eric said to her, with his half cocky smile that he usually wore.

"What happened to me?"

"Well I think you should have Adria tell you that. I will say though that you were on the verge of death and I had to change you or you would have died."

She sighed, she was just happy it was Eric that had changed her and not some random off the wall Vampire. She knew that if Adria asked for Eric's help that it must have been desperate. She knew how much she hated him. She never did understand why, yeah he can be a prick when he wants to be, but there is always a good side to him.

She would ask sometimes why Adria couldn't stand him, but she would never tell her, so she never pushed the issue.

"How do you feel?" Eric asked

"Hungry."

He just nodded his head and ordered them a meal that they could share.

"By the way, thank you." She said to him

He nodded and they both fed on the female that had been brought in. "Pam" Eric called. Pam walked in and saw both of them awake and walked over to her creator. "Please find Miss Kingsman something to wear. Make her Fangtasia appropriate."

Pam smiled. She loved liked Kali and knew she would love dressing her up. Pam picked out a red corset, with a black short skirt, and spikey biker heels and a black lacy thong. Pam was licking her lips at how beautiful she was. She then did her makeup with a Smokey outline. Next she put her long her up and braided it around into a crown and curled the ends.

When she was done Kali looked in the mirror shocked at how good she looked. "Wow, You are a miracle worker, I didn't know I could look this damn good."

Pam just smiled, she knew Eric was going to be pleased. She brought her out to the corridor, leading into the main room of Fangtasia. They weren't open for business yet, so she had told Eric to close her eyes so he could get the full effect. She felt Pam pull her up onto the pole area and told her to stand there.

She then said that Eric could open his eyes. When he did he was stunned at how beautiful she looked. He saw a slight glow around her, that he had never seen from any one before. His cock stood at attention just looking at her. He told her to come and sit on his lap on the throne.

Which kind of shocked Pam. "You may let them in now Pam." With that she went to the door to check IDs. "Min vackraste, you have no idea what you do to me at the moment." *My beautiful One* He whispered in her ear. She could feel what she was doing to him.

She bent down and held his face in her hands. She planted a kiss on him. He didn't really expect that. "Not now. Later." Was all he said. She was a little disappointed but understood as she saw people coming in.

She got up to go dance and he instantly pulled her back down on him. "Where do you think you are going Vackra?"

"Dancing." He let go of her hand and let her go and was watching her every move. She danced very seductively. He couldn't help but feel something toward her. After all he was her maker, and that's why he's feeling things for her isn't it? She closed her eyes and got lost in the music. Til she found hands grabbing at her ass. She whipped around with Vampire speed and found one of the ugliest men she had ever seen.

"How dare you put your hands on me." She said fangs popping out. She was pissed, she didn't let men get away with it when she was human, and she sure wasn't going to when she wasn't. Eric was intently watching on how she was going to handle the situation. All eyes were on her.

"I'm sorry, you just looked so good, I couldn't help myself." He said. Kali pushed him into a wall picking up his hand in the process, bending it so it hurt, but not breaking it. He was whimpering the whole time.

"Put him down." Eric said. Very sternly. He didn't like the fact that someone touched his girl either, but now was not the time.

"But Eric…." "I said put him down."

She obeyed him and walked off still pissed.

"Thank you man, you saved my life." The man said.

"If you value your life you will meet me in back in ten minutes." He said, with a sadistic smirk on his face.

The guy just nodded, not wanting to piss off the guy that saved his life. Eric walked back and told Pam to be expecting him. That he was going to go find Kali.

He found Kali in his office. She had destroyed a lamp and a few vases against the wall. 'Never piss off a red head.' He thought.

She saw Eric walk in. "Why the Fuck did you stop me?" she asked pushing him away from her as he tried to calm her down. He just smirked, letting her take the anger out on him.

"I have a surprise for you Vackra. Follow me." He said.

He led her to the basement where the ugly man was now hanging up. She smiled that awesome smile. "What can I do to him?" Eric walked up closely and whispered in her ear. "Anything you want Vackra."

She walked up to him and grabbed him by the dick and squeezed, careful not to hurt him too much. Not like he harmed her. As she was grabbing and squeezing, she looked him in the eye.

"You are not going to touch women anymore are you? Not without being asked too. You are not even going to look at them or talk to one unless you are spoken too."

"Fuck you Whore."

She squeezed tighter and popped out her fangs. She hated to admit that grabbing his junk and taking control was turning her on. Eric was just smiling in the corner, knowing that if he ever got her into the sack being a Vampire that they would have lots of fun together.

The man winced and she went to his neck and started drinking his blood, "Fine, let me go, I will not touch anyone again."

"Good boy." She turned to walk away. "Eric, let's go." Eric told Pam to leave him there and that he would deal with this guy more later. She walked him into his bedroom. She pushed him down onto his bed.

She was taking control now. She needed to get a release, she needed to fuck something and fuck them hard. She got on top of Eric and straddled him. She kissed him hard, ripping his shirt off as she did it.

"Hey I liked that shirt." He said, smirking.

"Deal with it." She then pulled his pants down. Revealing that he didn't wear underwear. He pushed her skirt up and saw a black thong on her. "Holy Hell, that is hot" he said. Yanking her panties off of her.

He flipped her over and then thrusted into her really hard. Pounding harder and harder. He didn't have to worry about hurting her. She pushed him back over and wanted to ride him.

He smiled letting her think that she was in control.

She grabbed him by the back of his head as she rode him like a mad woman. He was meeting her thrusts, grabbing and smacking her ass while he did it. Finally both climaxing. He then took her corset off and the rest of her clothing off and pulled her down again. They went at it again.

They fucked until they both knew they had to go to sleep. He pulled her in and held her close.

The next night she had talked Eric into taking her to her old house so she could talk to Adria and find out why she did this. Why she wasn't a Vampire too?

She walked into the house without being invited and Eric looked at her funny. Then he realized that it was her house to so he could come and go in it too as he pleased.

She walked up the stairs outside Adria's room and knocked.

Adria jumped, she didn't know any one was in her house. She opened the door slowly to reveal Kali on the other side.

"You aren't here to eat me are you?" Adria asked.

"No, just came to talk." Adria shook her head and invited her in. Eric sat and waited on the couch. With being a Vampire he could hear everything that was being said.

"Not that I am complaining, but why did you have me changed?"

"We were in a car accident. The doctors said you had no brain function and they wanted to remove your tubes, so I went to Eric. You know I only go to him as a last resort." She nodded in agreement.

"You still never told me why you hate him so much."

"I really still don't want to talk about it. Maybe he will tell you why I hate him so much. If not I guess one day I will, but not til I am ready ok? I know I say that almost all the time, and I probably should have told you before but I'm just not ready."

Kali doesn't understand what could be so bad that she didn't want to tell her what Eric did. Eric was all nice and caring to her last night and even calls her Vackra. Now she's just got to find something to call him.

"Alright I will leave now. I will be back tomorrow night to get my stuff." "You don't have to this home is still yours too." She nodded her head in understanding.

"Come on Min Viking lets go." He just smiled at the name she gave him. Her Viking that was interesting. This was going to be a good night.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Adria was laying next to Sam watching him sleep. Thinking of the events from the night before, Kali had come and gotten her stuff and she had met the man from her dreams. How could she tell Sam, that he wasn't the one for her?

She got up, and put Sam's shirt on and walked downstairs to make some coffee. She started a pot and there was a knock on the door. She walked over to answer it. There stood Alcide looking at her curiously. He was probably wondering why she was in Sookie's house.

"Come on in." She said.

He looked at the way she was dressed. Something about her made him feel all fuzzy inside. He hadn't felt that way since…. Wait he had never felt that way. Like he had found his mate, the one that he was supposed to be with.

She looked like she had no underwear on under that shirt. He sniffed, he smelled shifter, Sam to be exact, He was instantly jealous.

"What can I do for you Alcide?"

"Well I was actually looking for Sookie. Have you seen her?"

Why was she instantly jealous of that name coming out of his mouth? "No, this is my house now. My friend Kali and I bought it."

He shook his head. "Would you like some coffee? I was just getting ready to make breakfast if you would like some."

He smiled and said sure. Walked to the table and sat down, he heard someone coming down the stairs, and sniffed. He knew it was Sam, he didn't realize that he was still there.

Sam walked into the kitchen. "Something smells good." He abruptly stopped when he saw Alcide sitting there looking at Adria, staring her down like he wanted her.

"Morning Sam, coffee's in the pot and breakfast will be ready in a min. Oh and Alcide is staying for breakfast. Be nice."

Alcide heard that comment and smiled a bit to himself. He knew who wore the pants in that relationship. She was a take no shit kind of girl. He liked that. She sat the plates of food down and poured herself a cup.

She heard the distant ring of her cell phone, which she cursed herself for leaving upstairs. "Excuse me, I gotta answer that."

She ran upstairs and found it. She looked down at the number not realizing who it was.

"Hello?" she said.

"Well, well, well, my beautiful Adria did you think that you could run from me?" Alcide could hear her perfectly. He heard her breath hitch like she was in trouble. He sat his fork down and walked upstairs, knowing the house all too well.

"How the fuck did you get this number?" She screamed into the phone. Alarming Sam as well.

"Oh My beautiful Adria, I know everything about you. Where you are living, the fact that Kali is a Vampire now, and the fact that you will be alone tonight. I know the perfect opportunity when I see one."

By this time Alcide was holding a shaking Adria in his arms, grabbed the phone and said "Yeah well I bet you didn't expect me to be here did you now?" This angered the man on the other end of the line.

"ADRIA…. Put her back on the phone right now." Adria just cried, she was hoping that he would never find her. How could she have been so stupid to use the last name that she did. She was going to have to run again, and she really didn't want too. She liked it here, plus Kali was here now.

If only Kali was here she thought. She would know what to do. Alcide just hung up the phone. Adria was clinging to him, 'This feels so right,' they both thought. Sam walked up and saw her being comforted by Alcide and should have been mad, but the way she looked, like a broken down horse, he didn't say anything.

She kept repeating "how did he find me. I must leave yet again." Alcide looks down at her and pulls her chin to meet his eyes. "No one is going to hurt you. You are safe here." She just sobbed. She wanted to believe it was true. How could she. Everyone she had ever been close to with the exception of Kali always got hurt.

"Why don't you try and sleep some more, we will be downstairs when you wake." She just nodded. Sam turned to walk away when he heard Adria say "Alcide, will you lay with me? Will you hold me till I fall asleep."

Alcide nodded, a slight smile on his face. "So warm." She sniffled and cuddled close to her. Now she just had to figure out how she was going to tell both of them about her husband and how bad he really is.

A few hours later she woke up, still in arms she didn't recognize. She rolled over and looked and saw Alcide watching her as she had slept. "Feel better?" she nodded, It took everything he had not to rip that shirt off of her and put a different one on her since she smelled of shifter. She got up and went to the bathroom and found Alcide still in the room. She was standing in the door way looking at him laughing.

He was too big for her bed. He noticed her laughing and saw what she was laughing at. He just smiled. She walks into her room and rummages thru her closet. Pulled out a pair of short shorts and a grey wife beater, then went to her drawers and pulled out a black lace set of matching bra and panties, that Kali had talked her into getting saying she would look hot in.

She then looks at Alcide, he gets up and walks out the door. He knew she wanted to get dressed and he would leave her be. She was grateful he took the hint. She put her boy short lace see thru panties on first, then her matching lace black bra. She looked at the scars on the side of her body, wishing they had never happened.

She finally got ready and walked down stairs. She saw that it was around 3 pm and she had slept a long time. When she got down stairs she saw it was just Alcide there, with a phone in his hand talking on it.

"I'm staying here for a while. We have jobs in Bon Temps anyway. I don't care. I own the damn company." He said annoyed to some person on the other line. He sees her and smiled and told the person on the other line goodbye.

She walked into the kitchen and saw a note from Sam on her Refrigerator:

Adria,

I went to work, you are more the welcome to have tonight off, and I do however think we need to talk. Call me later if you want to talk. If not I will see you at work tomorrow.

-Sam

She sighed and threw the note in the trash. She knew she was going to have to explain herself. She just had no idea on how to do it. This would have been so much easier if Kali was still here to help her.

Kali had been the only one to know what had happened with her husband. She walks bout out into the living room and sits on the couch next to Alcide. "I suppose you want an explanation too, as to why I was so freaked out? "Adria said. "Only if you want to tell me, I figure I will stay here till you feel safe, so I can watch over you."Alcide said.

"Thank you, I will tell you, but nothing can save me from this monster. But I will tell you everything. If you don't want to stay after what I tell you then that is fine, I will understand." Although she knew he was going to stay, thanks to her dream. 'Oh where to start' she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Alcide, take me to Fangtasia and then I will tell you everything. I need to go see Kali (my sister/best friend.) I need her to be there too." "Why is she at that damn fanger bar?"

"Long story, I will fill you in some other time. I just really need to go there can you take me?"

"I can, I just can't enter when its open." He said

She looked at him a little funny. "I have connections, you will be ok."

He looked at her funny, but just agreed to take her. About an hour later they pulled into the bar parking lot, "Wait here. I will go talk to Eric and you can come in." He just nodded. He didn't want to tell her that he would never be allowed in there.

She walked passed Pam, and Alcide saw this, he thought it was weird but didn't say anything. "Where is he Pam?" "Office." She just nodded and made her way thru the crowd. She normally would have taken the time gotten a drink and to mingle, but she didn't feel like that today. She had something serious she needed to talk about.

When she got to the door she pushed it open, sorry she had. There she found Kali and Eric going at it like wild animals. Eric hears the door open and sees who it is. Giving a sly smirk, until he smells dog on her. He pushes Kali aside and pins her too the wall, he is still naked, Kali looks at him funny but then smells it too.

"What the hell? Why do you smell like wet dog?" Kali asked.

"Kali, I need to talk to you. James called, Alcide and Sam were there, I need to tell Alcide what happened and I can't talk about it without you there." She looked at her best friend.

Eric had released his grip. He knew about James and he cursed under his breath. "Is Alcide here?" Kali asked.

"Yes, hes in the parking lot in the car. He says he wasn't allowed in, Why I have no idea." As she shot Eric a glare.

"Send him in thru the back Employees Only door and stay here in my office." Eric said thru gritted teeth. Not wanting that Were in his office, but he knew he had no choice. If James was back he was going to need Alcide to protect her. He knew he couldn't, he had tried and failed about a year ago. That's why she hated him.

Adria just nodded. She walked back out the front and went to the car. "Back door, marked Employees Only. Follow me."

Alcide walked with her, noticing that she grabbed his hand, he had also noticed that she stopped suddenly and looked at him.

"I'm so sorry Alcide, she was a bitch. I can't believe you got back with that V addicted whore. I am sorry she died. I can see how much it saddens you." Alcide looked at her for a minute and mumbled something like "Oh great not another Sookie."

"I'm nothing like Sookie, and it will be explained during this what I am."

He just nodded and followed her into the bar. She was shocked this was one of the first times she had been able to see someone by just touching them. Her power was getting stronger, and she knew it. Now if only it would have worked for Kali.

They walk in back through door, "Kali, this is Alcide. Alcide, Kali." Kali walked over and sniffed and she suddenly growled at him. "What the hell Kali?" "Hes the one that smells like wet dog."

"Well he's not a wet dog, so sit down. We need to talk."

She told Kali about the phone call. Kali just got whiter, as if it was even remotely possible for her to do so.

"Where is Eric?" Just as Adria asked that question, Eric strolls in and sits down at his desk.

"Continue."

"Ok, now where to start?" Adria asked.

"Why not the beginning?" Eric asked

"Ok, everyone should sit down." They all agreed and took a seat. She had Alcide's hand in one hand and Kali's in the other.

"It all started the year I turned 15. My mom was Cherokee Indian, and my dad was Navajo. It was tradition for them to have arranged marriages, so the tribes could co-exist. I was promised to James when I turned 17 I was to be married. My mom was a seer and my dad was a Shifter. They knew that James was a werewolf, and for the chiefs daughter (myself) to be married to a Were was good luck. It was said that we would have lots of babies and last forever." She said. Kali squeezed her hand.

"I bet you probably don't believe in any of that type of stuff, but it does exist. Anyway, when I turned 15 they saw that my gift was seeing. I was able to see things around me happen before they really did. I don't know why I never saw what happened with James, but I never did."

"When I turned 17 I was finally married to him, in our Indian ceremony. Both chiefs were happy and I should have been, but I wasn't. The first year was good, until I couldn't give him a baby. Then he would start drinking. He would come home and beat me, til I was barely able to walk. When James became pack leader everything changed for the worst. That was about a year and a half into our marriage. When I did something wrong he would take me out to the barn that we had. Tie me to a horse stall, spread my legs for all the other Were's to see. That you do not disobey him or things happen. He let all the men in the group Rape me repeatedly, hoping one of them would get me pregnant. They never did. Finally one day, Kali talked about packing up and moving. I had to get away from there. I hoped if I ran far enough he wouldn't find me. I guess I was wrong. About a year ago, I came to Fangtasia for Eric's help." She looked at Eric and then Kali then Alcide, who was now Growling.

Eric shook his head and pretty much told her it was ok to tell the rest of the story. Kali looked at Eric then back to her friend. This was the part that she had never told her. She knew it was going to be hard to tell.

"Well I came for Eric's help a year ago. After I told him what I was he agreed to help me if he could use my gift when he wanted. I told him it was fine, but I didn't know how to control it. He protected at nights, when I would wonder off Kali I went here. One thing he never thought about though was during the day. One day when you were at work Kali he found me. He beat me with in an inch of my life. Put me in the hospital. I blamed Eric for the longest time, for not keeping me safe. I though now look at it and know he couldn't have kept me safe in the day light.

I know you couldn't have either Kali, I know you are strong, but nothing you could have done would have helped. I should just pack up and leave this place. There is no one here that can protect me."

Just then Alcide spoke up. "I can protect you, I know Sam may not like that, but I am not going to go anywhere. In case you haven't noticed when we touch it's like static electricity. I don't know about you but I want to see what happens with that."

She just looked at him with sad eyes. She didn't want anyone to get hurt because of her. Her parents already got killed because of her and she didn't want anyone else to suffer.

"No, no one can protect me. What makes you think you can?" she asked

"Let me tell you a secret about me. I'm a Were too." Adria was shocked. He didn't seem like one of those awful creatures. Although the wet dog smell comment now made sense. Alcide looked at her in the eyes seeing fear now. "I'm nicer than most you meet." She finally agreed for him to help her.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Authors Note: This story maybe finished up soon, I am going to make this a three part series. Next one is going to be based on each girls lives. So one story for Adria and one for Kali. I hope you are liking this one. I will finish this story line first. I am sorry it took me so long to update. Real life happened, and got in the way. This chapter is also a tad longer than the others. Equaling out to about four or five pages instead of two or three. Now Please Read and Rate and most importantly ENJOY!_**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _**

**Chapter Eight**

Alcide, took her back to her house, she got changed, although she was not all there mentally. It took a lot out of her to tell the story. She laid down and made Alcide lay with her. She didn't want him to go anywhere for the nightmares she knew she was going to have. She always did after telling her story.

The next morning she awoke to her phone going off. She tried to get free but saw Alcide pulling her closer. She grunted, not only because her phone was ringing but also because she had to use the bathroom. She finally managed to break free trying not to wake Alcide. He had stayed up really late holding her while she cried.

He was sweet, and expected nothing more than to fall asleep from her. She stared at him for a moment while answering the phone, thinking how hot he looked lying in bed with her.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Sam, Can you come in today? We are swamped. I hated asking you."

"Yeah Sam, give me a half hour to get ready and I will head that way."

"Thanks Love,"

She debated on waking Alcide up, to let him know that she had to go into work. She decided that she would after she got ready. She went into the bathroom, and pulled on her White Merlott's T-shirt, and some VERY short green shorts, which made her ass, look nice. She was brushing her hair, when she looked in the mirror behind her and saw a half-naked Alcide behind her, staring at her, with want in his eyes.

"Oh I was going to let you sleep until I had to leave. You had a long night. Thanks by the way. Oh and Alcide, you can stop staring at my ass anytime." She replied smirking.

Alcide pouted, "But it's a nice ass. I am going in with you today."

"Why? You will just be bored for 8-12 hours. Go do what wolves do? I don't know what that is, but do something." Then she looks down for her keys, realizing that they are down stairs in her purse.

He laughs at her, she smacks him on the arm. She forgot that she hadn't gotten another car with the insurance money yet, and finally gives in with Alcide going to work with her. She locks up and follows Alcide to his truck. Not realizing that someone is watching them. She reaches down and takes the key off her key ring, "Here, incase you get bored and want to come to my house." He thanks her and takes it.

They pulled up to Merlott's. She cursed under her breath knowing that she is going to have to have the conversation that she had with Alcide last night, yet again today. 'Today is going to be Hell.' She thought.

She walks in with Alcide not far behind her. Sam smiles at her until he sees Alcide behind her, grabbing onto her hand. Adria, smiles at him, walks to him behind the bar. She pushes him so his back is up against the edge, and whispers in his ear "We need to talk about last night. Your office?" Then Sam nodded and pulled her in close for a kiss. She saw the hurt on Alcide's face but there wasn't anything she could do about it. She was dating Sam, and she was confused.

She muttered a sorry toward Alcide, and he just nodded his head. She knew being a Were, that he heard it. She followed Sam to his office. He took a seat and motioned for her to sit on his lap.

"You smell of wolf, love." Sam said.

"Yeah had a rough night, he was there sorry." Alcide could hear everything that was said. He smirked at the fact that he was there and Sam wasn't, more brownie points for him.

"You and him seem to be getting pretty close. Do I need to worry?"

"What are you jealous Sam?"

"Yeah a little. I don't want anyone seeing my girl naked, or laying next to her in bed. That's my job."

"Then why weren't you there? Why did you leave? If I was that important, and it was a time that I needed you, you would have stayed. I know you want to know why the call had me so freaked out, If I have to work today, I will not be able to tell you and function right."

"Then tell me and go home, as long as Alcide doesn't go with you."

"He has to he's my ride."

"I can take you, then I will come back here."

"Whatever Sam. I will tell you, but you CAN NOT Tell me who my friends are. You WILL not. I REPEAT WILL not tell me who the hell I can and can not talk to. Got it?"

"Yes I will, you are my woman, and you will listen to me. Especially if you want the job. Damn it woman, I just want what's best for you."

"Then maybe I don't want to be your Woman as you call me Sam. A shifter and I don't make sense. It's not in the cards, Yes I knew you were a shifter. My father was also. You had all the signs, and as for the job, Shove it Sam. I am well off enough I don't ever need to work again. Oh and by the way, when I was with you the other night, I saw Alcide in my dreams before I even met him. We are destined to be together. And I SURE as hell don't need another James in my life trying to control me."

With that she walked out the door slamming it behind her. Making all the customers stair at her. Making Lafayette and Alcide laugh at how she wouldn't take shit from a man.

"Yous tell hims girl." Lafayette said.

She smiled at Lafayette, thanking him for being him and telling him to never change.

"You hungry?" He looked at her as she took a seat next to him.

She saw Sam out of the corner of her eye; she had a sly smirk that Alcide noticed. "Not really are you?" "Nah, let's get out of here." As Alcide stood up, he put his arm around her. She stood there looking at him, She saw that Sam was watching everything, and so were the patrons of the bar.

"Alcide." She said.

He looked down, and she caught his face in her hands, pulling him by his belt loop into her and her lips came crashing down on his. She heard him growl just a little. He picked her up and carried her out to his car, setting her on the hood.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Damn, that was amazing." He just smiled opening the door for her. When they got in the car Alcide was the first to speak.

"You really are a take no shit kind of girl aren't you?"

"I have to be that way now. I got tired of being walked all over with James. So how much did you hear?" she asked. "All of it." He said.

"Shit." She cursed under her breath.

"Did you really dream about us? Before you even met me?"

"Yeah, I just didn't know your name. I saw we had a family. I dreamed about you twice actually."

He just smiled to himself knowing it was fate that brought them together. He just had one more thing to do so he could protect her, Claim her. Once he laid claim to her no other wolf should touch her, just like when Vampires claim. Only it never meant anything to Debbie. As soon as he got her back to her house, he was going to do just that.

They pulled up to the house and found the door kicked in. Adria gasped, she couldn't believe that someone would do this to her house. Although she had an idea of whom it was. Alcide told her to stay in the car and lock the doors.

Outside the car she saw him drop his pants, and then turn into a wolf. The brief second she saw his ass, she knew he had a nice one. She laughed, only she would think about something like that when the situation was serious. She was staring out the window, when she had a vision. She saw her house, shattered and broken, glass everywhere, writing on the walls, that's she couldn't make out.

As she was seeing her vision she never saw Alcide come back up and knock on the window, scaring the shit out of her in the process. She opened the door and got out. "You don't want to go inside." He said.

"I already know. I saw some of the damage in my vision, but I might as well go in and see what all was done, so I can file a report."

She walked into the house, saw everything she owned broken, or torn. She started to cry. She ran to her desk in the other room, it had to still be there. She didn't know what she would do if it was gone or broke. She stopped mid track in her study, dropped down on her knees and Wept.

How could someone do that, especially James. He knew that Urn was her mother and her father, that she was going to send them away in the water, next time she was there. Alcide saw her, and saw the ashes that were on the floor, then saw the wall and saw what it said.

"You destroyed my family, so I destroy yours-James."

"Mother fucker. I am going to kill him Alcide. Don't think I won't." She got up and walked up stairs, there she found her sheets ripped off the bed, and blood on the wall and urine all over the bed, with another note in the blood. "No other wolf lays here with you besides me. YOU ARE MINE BITCH."

"Let's get out of here." Alcide said. She then noticed all her underwear was thrown about cut up into little shards. She wanted to throw up. She didn't want Alcide to see her have a break down, but she was going to.

She had no idea how she was going to get through that. "I'm getting you out of here. We are going to my house. I will notify Eric and we will get this mess cleaned up."

"Try and save the ashes. It was my parents. The bastard is going to die if I get my hands on him. I may have Eric lock him in the basement at Fangtasia and me torture his sorry ass, like he did me. I'm sorry Alcide. I am just mad, and pissed off." Alcide understood. He wanted to kill the bastard too.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I know this chapter is shorter than most of the others. I am sorry about that. But I promise next chapter will be longer. Probably way longer. I just had to get this out there and thrown in. My muse was telling me I had to write this part. I want to thank one of my good friend, who I am actually writing this story for, her character is Kali, which you will see more of soon. Thank you Kelley, for inspiring me to write, and to finish through with it. Love ya girl. And also thank you for the best readers in town. I have them they are awesome! Now on to the small chapter.**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Chapter Nine**

On the drive to Shreveport, Adria fell asleep; Alcide glanced over at her smiling that she had finally fallen asleep. They finally pulled up to his house and he went to her side of the car and picked her up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom. He put her on the bed then grabbed his phone. He sure as hell wasn't going to undress her and feel her wrath upon him when she awoke.

"Hey I need your help. Can you come over?"

"Yeah, be right there." The mysterious person he was talking to on the line said.

Ten minutes later there was a small knock at the door Alcide went to open it and smiled.

"Ok Bro, what do you need help with?" Janice asked her brother.

"I have a friend who has had a rough night upstairs asleep; I do not want to undress her so I wanted you to change her into a shirt of mine please?"

She grumbled to herself and cursed something that sounded like the word Wolves. Then headed upstairs to her brothers bedroom, where Alcide followed her. He grabbed a shirt from his closet and handed it to his sister.

She looked at how beautiful she was, not normally Alcide's type. She hoped that if they got together that she was very different than Debbie, and would not break his heart.

"Ok if you want me to do this you need to leave now." As she pushed her brother out the door, she started to get to work undressing the woman.

Adria woke up and looked at her a little scared. She jumps up and looks around trying to figure out where she was. "W…..where am I? and Who the hell are you."

With that Alcide comes bounding up the stairs, Adria sees Alcide and relaxes instantly, until she sees shes in her underwear and then becomes self-conscious. "Get out Alcide." His sister said.

Alcide couldn't help but stair at her and smile as he walked out of the room. He had an instant boner and he knew it was going to be hard to take care of her and not thinking about holding her down on the bed and taking her. He grumbled a few choice words at himself for thinking about that and tried to calm the wolf down who wanted him to go in there and take her hard and from behind.

"Sis, I'm going to go take a shower. Can you stay with Adria until I get out?" She hollered back that she would and Alcide made his way to the shower. Hopefully to relieve the stress from his swollen manhood, that she had caused.

Alcide took a long shower, thinking about how she looked, and how he wanted to taste her. How she smelled of honey and strawberries all the time. 'She's going to be the death of me.' He thought finally coming to release.

The wolf still wasn't happy, he wanted her and wanted her bad, but Alcide did everything to suppress it. He knew the man won the battle this time. He thought about the scars on her body too, that instantly pissed him and the wolf off.

He walked back to the bedroom and his breath caught in his throat, she looked sexy as hell in his shirt. His sister was sitting there doing her nails and they were talking like they were long time girlfriends. He was happy that his sister liked her. That was a first, she couldn't stand to be around Debbie, but could anyone blame her. Debbie was a bitch.

"Oh hey bro, I had to do her nails. What do you think?"

"She looks beautiful Jan."

"Are you both hungry? I was going to order a pizza or two." Janice said giving them some time to talk.

"Better make it four, we know how much your brother eats." Adria said with the cutest laugh that Alcide had ever heard.

"Hey now watch yourself. Yeah sis, let me know how much four pizzas are and I will pay." He said.

Janice left the room, she knew he wanted to be alone with her, she knew that Adria was not like Debbie and this pleased her. She got a good vibe off of her and thought she was the one for her brother.

"Janice?" Adria called to her.

Alcide looked at her for a minute. "Alcide, I need to talk to your sister for a minute then we can talk."

Alcide nodded and kissed Adria on the forehead. It felt like fire to both of them and it made him linger for more, just like the kiss did earlier that day.

"Are you going to tell your brother? I think he would like to know it's good news." Janice looked at her funny. How could she know? She didn't seem like another Sookie.

"I'm a seer Janice, I see things from past, present, and future." She smiled.

"I'll tell him at dinner. If you promise to help me tell him." Adria nodded


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Adria and Janice walked down stairs smiling at each other and laughing. Janice grabbed her purse and they walked to the couch. Janice sat down and told Adria to sit on the floor. She wanted to do her hair. Alcide was just shocked. He had heard everything that they said, but he wasn't going to push the issue until his sister was ready to tell him, whatever it was.

Alcide sat down and turned on the Television. There was a game he had been meaning to catch, as he started watching the game, he watched Janice and Adria out of the corner of his eye. She was smiling and Janice was doing a good job on her hair, making her even more beautiful.

He hadn't really been paying attention to the game, as much as he was to the girls. He lost his train of thought when he heard the doorbell ring. He got up to answer it and pay for the pizzas. When he came back into the room, Adria's hair was done. It was pigtail French braids that wrapped around the back of her hair, and came into one long braid.

"Let's Eat, Pizza's here." He sat the pizza down and went to grab a few beers.

He held a beer out to Adria, who graciously took it. She needed something to calm her nerves from the events that played out earlier. Alcide tried to hand a beer to Janice but she declined. They all sat down and started to eat when Janice spoke up.

"Alcide, I have something I need to talk to you about."

Alcide sat his pizza down, and waited on her to finish, giving her his undivided attention. "You remember how Matt and I got married two months ago?" He shook his head. It was a spontaneous marriage, but they had been together for what seemed like forever so, it didn't spark any further questions.

"Well, we got married because I am three months pregnant. You are going to be an Uncle." Alcide pulled his sister in for a hug, careful not to hurt her. He was excited to be an uncle.

When they finished eating, Janice got up and went to the kitchen, getting ready to do the dishes. Adria got up and walked in there. Alcide took the time to call Eric and inform him of tonight's events. "Go home to your husband, the dishes can wait Janice."

Janice smiled and hugged her new best friend. She was excited that Alcide had finally found someone as special as her. Adria walked Janice out to her car.

"Oh yeah by the way, I have some clothing here that doesn't fit me anymore. Alcide told me what happened to your clothes, so if you want these until you can get some new ones they are all yours."

Adria thanked Janice and walked back in with the bag of clothing. She was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep. She walked in to see a shirtless Alcide on the couch talking on the phone. Her breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous, and all she could do is stair. Alcide felt eyes on him and turned around. He just smiled and extended his hand out motioning for her to sit by him.

Adria walked over and sat down next to him, she could hardly breathe with how close she was to him. He was turning her on beyond belief and he knew it. He could smell her arousal; he just smirked and got off the phone.

"Eric said he and Kali would take care of everything." He spoke up.

She just nodded her head still looking at him. He was intoxicating, his muscles, his tanned skin, and his beautiful eyes. Everything about him was beautiful. She met his eyes and smiled at him.

'Ok Adria, time to be brave' she thought. She got up; like she was going to get off the couch and Alcide thought he had done something wrong until he saw what she was doing. She stood up and straddled his lap setting back down. Grabbing his face and she pulled him in close, closing the gap, licking his bottom lip, she wanted entrance into his mouth.

He opened his mouth and started kissing her, sucking on her lower lip in the process. She heard him growl a little, she thought it was sexy, and it turned her on more. He pulled away and looked at her, he wanted to take her hard and now, but didn't want to scare her away. The wolf told him to force her down and pound into her until she screamed his name, claiming her for his. The man wanted to take things nice and slow, claim her his own way.

"Did I tell you how damn hot you look in my shirt?" he said smiling at her.

She laughed; he loved the way she laughed. "Alcide, please take me upstairs, and fuck me." With that he picked her up and growled. "You don't know what you are asking of me Adria." He said trying to contain the wolf inside him.

"I do know Alcide; you need to claim me, which is in your nature. I know that it may hurt, but I trust you. You are alpha and I submit to you. Take me and do with me what you want."

He growled even louder, carrying her upstairs. He threw her on the bed and ripped his pants off. She was shocked at how big he was. Unsure of how that thing was going to fit inside her. He pulled his shirt off of her, excited that she was naked underneath.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Was the last thing he said before he slammed his cock into her as hard as he could. Claiming her as his own. She let a tear roll down her face. Not used to something so huge invading her fully at once. He saw the tear and instantly regretted what he was doing.

The wolf was winning this war and he hated it. She sensed his distress and kissed him, urging him to go forward with the claiming. He knew everything was alright and deepened the kiss.

"You are mine, I am yours. Together we are one. I claim you as my mate Adria Livingston." He said as he came inside her. He pulled her in close and they snuggled together. Happy and loving the fact that she was now his. Although now he knew James was really going to be a problem.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric got off the phone with Alcide. He was beyond pissed and knew Kali would be too. When he relayed the message to her, he was right. She wanted to find that bastard and rip his head off. She needed something to take her mind off of him.

Eric sensed her mood change, felt her arousal toward him. They hadn't had sex in two days and he was dying to plunge into her. Eric walked over and pushed her against the wall. Kissing her passionately drawing blood and drinking it. She still tasted sweet even though she was a Vampire.

He pushed her down on the couch in his office, took the knife he had in his pocket and cut the corset she had on off. He knew Pam was going to kill him for ruining one of her favorite articles of clothing, but he would buy her a new one. He then got down to her panties and cut them off too.

He took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it for a minute, before biting down, causing Kali to moan in ecstasy. He then licked down to her center between her legs; he wanted to taste her there too. He found her sweet nub and started sucking on it, making her moan and squirm underneath him. He started lapping at Vampire speed sending her over the edge into the most intense orgasm that she has ever had. Screaming his name in the process, she was sure that the other Vampires in Fangtasia could hear her over the music in the other room.

She got up after Eric got done going down on her getting ready to go down on him, but he wouldn't let her. He needed to be inside of her. Feeling the tightness around his cock. He pushed her back down and started to enter her. She stopped him and pushed him into the sitting position on the couch. She wanted to ride him, and that is just what she was going to do.

"Don't let me stop you if you wanna ride." He said with a smirk. She rode him so fast; she didn't know she could do it. She brought them both to the edge again; he grabbed the side of the couch after he dumped his seed into her and broke the arm. She came all over his cock and he loved the feeling.

Pam then walked in and saw them both naked. "Do you guys ever not fuck?" she asked with a smirk.

"Get out Pam, unless you have something important to tell me." Eric said standing up putting his pants back on but remaining shirtless.

"Are you going to Adria's house now to clean?" Kali asked Eric as she grabbed one of his shirts and her pants and put them on.

"Yes, we had better get going." He looked at Kali and saw how hot she looked in his shirt.

"Eric." Pam said a little more forcefully.

"What is it Pam?"

"We found James."

"Where is he?"

"Locked in the basement."

"Good, NO one and I MEAN No one touches him until Adria gets here. Pam please call her and Mr. Herveaux and let them know you have the good for nothing son of a bitch here."

She did as she was told as Eric and Kali left. Kali was a little pissed because she wanted to torture James for all the stuff that he did to Adria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alcide woke to his phone ringing. He saw it was 3am, and grumbled, not wanting to wake Adria up. She needed the sleep.

"Hello?" he said, not recognizing the number.

"Herveaux, it's Pam. We found James. He's in the basement. You guys can come anytime if you want tonight."

"Appreciate it Pam, but it may have to be tomorrow night; I am going to let Adria sleep. She hasn't had much, with the nightmares she's having. But NO ONE touches the bastard until we get there." Alcide said.

"I know Eric said the same thing. I guess we will see you tomorrow. We will shut down tomorrow so you can accompany her in there."

"Thank you."

Alcide hung up the phone and went back to bed. Adria stirred in her sleep feeling warm arms incasing her. She snuggled up close to him and started kissing his chest. He just pulled her in close. He never wanted to leave her side. They both instantly fell asleep, not to wake up until morning.

When Adria awoke, she awoke to the smell of coffee, and an ache in her lower region. She thought back to last night. Smiled at the fact she was now his. Knowing she was on the right path to get her life back on track. Now if only they could get James out of the picture, everything would be alright.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. Thank you for being patient while I write this chapter. It is a LONG chapter. My friend Kelley helped with some ideas :). Its been hard to write with starting a new job, but with out further a due here it is...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx**

Chapter Eleven

Alcide and Adria pulled up in front of Fangtasia, around nine pm, noticing that it was closed. Eric had been true to his word, to keep the place closed while she worked. She walked in the front door and straight to Eric and Kali's office. This time she knocked instead of just walking in.

"Enter." Eric said.

Adria and Alcide walked into the office and saw the three of them sitting there. Eric smiled his sadistic smile, and Kali knew she was going to love torturing James, with her best friend.

"Everyone, Can I have a minute with Eric alone please?" Adria asked. Alcide didn't want to leave her with Eric by herself and let out a low growl at his displeasure. "Alcide, it will be ok. I just need to ask him some things about James. Please don't fight me on this." She said.

Alcide nodded and kissed her. They went out to the bar area where Pam got him a drink.

"Eric, do you have some Vampire blood on hand? I don't want it to be yours, Pam's, or Kali's?"

Eric looked at her a little weird, wondering why he heard what he heard, and about her question too.

"Why?"

"That way if he is on the brink of death I can heal him and torture him some more, just like he did me."

Eric smiles his sadistic smile, he knew he liked this girl. He gets up for a second and uses his vampire speed and comes back in a flash holding vials of V.

"Before I give this too you I need to ask you something?"

"Ok shoot?"

"Why am I hearing two heart beats in you?"

She cursed under her breath, not wanting to believe what he had just told her. She couldn't be pregnant. If she was it would mean it was Sam's and she never saw that in her vision. Shit, how was she going to tell Alcide.

She was frightened when she asked. "You hear two?"

Eric heard the panic in her voice. "I guess you didn't know. I will not tell anyone, on one condition. You let me sit down there and watch how sadistic you can be."

She hurriedly agreed, she knew she didn't want Alcide to see what she was capable of, not even she was sure, what all she could do. Although she knew Kali, and how much of a bitch she can be, She had an idea, but wasn't sure if Alcide would go for it.

"Eric can I talk to Alcide in your office before we go downstairs?" Adria asked.

"Sure."

They walked out to the main area, where the stage and everything was. Kali saw that scared look in her eye, she had seen one too many times. Then she heard the same thing Eric did. Three heart beats, with two of them alive in the room, she knew what that meant. She kept quiet.

"Alcide, can I talk to you in Eric's office privately for a second before we go downstairs?" Adria asked him

Alcide smiled and went with her. When she got there she told him of her idea, he smirked at how she was going to piss James off and was all for helping the cause.

They walk back out a few minutes later, and she says she is ready. They all walk down with her. "The only two who get to lay hands on James at this moment are me and Kali. But I am first Kali." Adria said.

Kali, didn't like the fact she couldn't go first, but she understood. As they descended the stairs, James knew who was there. He smelled her, even though she smelled of another wolf.

He saw five people descend the stairs, Eric, and Kali which he was shocked that she smelled of Vampire, then there was Pam. Next was his wife, she looked so beautiful, but reeked of other wolf. Then there was a man he'd never seen. Wolf, the same one that was on his wife. He was instantly jealous.

"Hello James." Adria said.

"Well my Adria, aren't you looking well."

"I am not YOUR Adria, James. I stopped being that a long time ago." She said as she walked a little closer.

"So Kali's a blood sucker now huh? Who did that?"

Adria smacked him across the face. "She was on her death bed, it was her only choice." Kali was pissed someone would call her a blood sucker. But she knew Adria had a plan.

"James, I wanted to show you what a REAL wolf looked like. Alcide come here please."

Alcide walked up to her smiling at her. James watched every move, seeing him walk up to her and pull her in for a kiss, fondling her backside, she pulled away and whispered take me to Alcide.

Alcide looked at her for a moment. This was what they had discussed in Eric's office but he didn't think she was serious. Although he did as he was told. He undressed them both and plunged into her, making her cry out.

Kali was behind James holding his eyes open so he could watch every move Alcide did to Adria. "This is how a real wolf acts, this is what a REAL man looks like." with one final thrust she came violently, shuddering and shaking from ecstasy. Alcide was pretty proud of himself.

She then put her clothing back on and walked over to Eric asking him for a knife. Eric smiled, and showed her where all his torture equipment was. "Alcide I really don't want you to see the next part." She said

"I'm not going anywhere, I won't look differently on you. Go ahead," he encouraged her.

She walked over and found a machete blade, and told Kali to grab a weapon of choice. She walked over to him and plunged it into his belly. Going in an Upward motion, slicing him like a piece of meat. There was blood leaking out, and Kali took a whip and whipped him a few times.

Adria pulled the knife out, asking him how it felt. That's about what it felt like when the guys raped her, and used her. She grabbed the Vampire blood and healed him. She was getting ready to stab him again, but she thought better of it.

She turned it over to Kali, she didn't want to inflict anymore pain. "Kali, do as you will to him. This piece of shit deserves whatever you give him and more. But I do not want to be the one to dish it out." Kali just smiled.

Adria had to get out of the room. She had to sit down, she was feeling light headed. A few minutes later Kali emerged and said that Alcide and Eric had said that they wanted to let him go.

Adria knew it was what was for the best, Kali also handed her a paper, it was signed divorce papers. She knew how much that meant to her friend. Adria went to Eric's office to wait on Alcide, she didn't want to talk to Kali about her baby, but she knew she was going to have too.

"So why haven't you said anything yet Kali? I know you hear it too."

"I figured you would tell me as soon as you wanted too. Is it Sam's?"

"Yeah, but I don't think he will ever talk to me again. Plus I don't know how in the hell I am going to tell Alcide."

"You will find a way. Why don't you take a nap until the men get back, then you can go home with Alcide and figure out how to tell him."

She nodded, a nap sounded pretty good about now. She laid down, as soon as her head hit the arm of the couch she was out.

~Meanwhile with Alcide and Eric~

They chained up James, making sure he couldn't get away. He knew how much pain he caused her and that pissed both men off. Neither one of them wanted him to live, maybe they should just leave him here chained to a tree to die, but there was always a possibility someone would come and free him.

They stopped in the middle of the woods, normally Eric wouldn't even consider eating a werewolf, but tonight he was pretty hungry. He pulled James to the side and cocked his head. Sinking his teeth into James's neck.

Alcide saw James's eyes and changed into form, before he had a chance too, He pounced on him, after he escaped from Eric. Alcide bites into his arm, and Eric is now royally pissed. He rips James's head clean off.

Both men were satisfied knowing that he was no longer going to bug Adria. Are they going to tell her about the fact that he is gone? Probably not, she didn't need to know any gory details, nor did she need to know the fact that he was gone.

She would mourn for him, she was like that. No matter what someone did to her, she would still be sad if it happened.

"We tell them that we let him go, and he agreed to never come back in exchange for his life." Eric said.

Alcide agreed whole heartedly. He hated keeping secrets from her, but he knew what it was best. They headed back to Fangtasia, Alcide steps in and doesn't see Adria, instantly he panics.

Kali sees him and the state he was about ready to be in, "She's laying down in Eric's office. She wasn't feeling well, so I told her to take a nap. She can stay here until morning."

"Nonsense, I will carry her out to my car." With that he went in and picked her up and carried her out to his car.

"Thanks Eric for all your help. We will keep in touch." He said, he hated shaking his hand, but he did so anyway.

Adria slept the whole ride home, and barely awoke when he carried her in and undressed her into bed. He saw that Janice had been there and had bought some clothing for Adria, since James destroyed most of hers.

Alcide undressed and got into bed with her, he pulled her close and just watched her sleep. Taking in her scent. He noticed it had changed a little bit from the first time they had met. He just figured it was the fear she had for James had finally been released.

Finally he fell asleep, a few hours later he woke to the sound of Adria getting sick in the bathroom. He worried about her, he got up and went downstairs to get her a glass of water. He came back and walked into the bathroom, holding the glass out to her.

"I didn't want you to see me like this. I was hoping you would stay asleep." She said to him.

Before he could respond to her she resumed throwing up into the toilet. Alcide pulled her hair back and held it into place. She slightly smiled at him thanking him.

When she felt that she was done, she flushed and took a drink of the water he provided her. She was weak so he carried her back into bed.

"Alcide, we need to talk." She looked at him. She didn't want to lose him. He was the best thing that happened to her, and she hoped this didn't screw things up.

He looked at her curiously. Last time someone said those words to him was Debbie, and she was telling him that she had cheated on him. He growled under his breath at the thought.

This scared Adria a little bit, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him.

"What is it?" he said flatly.

"I found out something today when I was in Eric's office. I am scared to tell you on how you will react."

"Go ahead tell me. I can handle it."

"Alcide, I found out I'm pregnant and I'm almost positive it's Sam's."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Alcide looked at her, had he heard her correctly. She was pregnant and it wasn't his. He was pissed, but also he had to kind of understand, since it was before they were together.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Yeah I will probably go over there tomorrow. Will you be ok with me going alone?" She asked, she knew she had to tell him without Alcide being there.

"If you want to go by yourself go. I won't interfere, I promise." He said kissing her forehead. "I will be here for you and the baby no matter what though; I just want you to know that."

She was relieved, she wasn't sure how she was going to act, but now she was falling for him even more.

They finally fell asleep. She got up the next morning and got ready. Today was going to be a hard day. How was she going to tell Sam he was going to be a father and that they were never going to be together the same time?

She was dreading this, she was seriously considering having Alcide go with her but she knew it would probably make the situation worse. After she got ready she walked back into the bedroom and saw Alcide was up. He threw her keys to him and told her to take his truck.

She walked over and kissed him. "Thank you." And he just nodded.

About thirty minutes later she sat in the parking lot of Merlotte's. He had no idea what to say or how to even approach him. She got out of the truck and walked through the front door.

Her breath caught in her throat, she saw Sam behind the bar, in his flannel shirt and really tight cowboy jeans. He caught whiff of her scent and his eyes went straight to her. He looked around to see if he saw Alcide with her but he wasn't there. He didn't know what to think.

She walked slowly up to the bar, and sat down.

"What can I get for you Ma'am?" he asked her in his southern drawl, that used to turn her on so much.

"I came to talk to you Sam. Can we please talk in your office?" "Yeah, follow me." He said.

Outside Alcide stood and watched from the woods, his werewolf form he could hear and see just about everything. He had forgotten about Sam's office. He was sure he wouldn't know what was said there.

"Please sit down, Chere'"

Adria takes a seat and looks at the floor and stays silent for a moment. Sam just looks at her curious as to what she was doing here. Sam finally spoke up. "If you want your job back you can have it, all you had to do was call."

"No Sam, as much as I thank you for that, that is not why I am here. Give me a minute, I am trying to figure out how to say this."

Sam just looked at her and nodded. "Eric caught James yesterday. When I went and talked to him in his office the other day I found out something. Sam, I'm pregnant, I'm sure it's yours. I've never cheated on you, and Alcide and I haven't had time to create a baby."

Sam just stood there and looked at her. Was she serious, one of the things he wanted most in this world was happening with someone he couldn't have? He never wanted a baby without being married, and was going to ask Adria until Alcide came along.

"Say something Sam."

"I don't know what to say Adria. You drop this on me and don't want to be with me and EXPECT me to be happy? I won't be happy unless you come back and we can be a family. I love you, I was going to ask you to marry me, but Alcide got into the picture."

Adria didn't know what to say. She couldn't think straight she needed some Air. Things fit with Alcide, but they fit with Sam too. Why did she have to get into this mess, where was her heart leading her?

"Sam I need some air" she got up and walked back of Merlotte's. Alcide sat in wolf form watching her come out of there. She sat on the steps and cried, he wanted to kill Sam for hurting her.

"Adria, you ok?"

"Yeah Sam, I'm just confused. I'm having your child, you want to be with me, but I see my future with Alcide. Either way I play this someone is going to get hurt. I don't know why this always happens to me."

"Whatever you choose, I will be ok with." "I need time to think Sam."

Sam just nodded. He pulled her in for a hug, and Adria laid her head on his shoulder. This made Alcide and his wolf VERY angry. He had to stay calm though. He knew if he accused her of cheating on him that he would lose her forever, plus she really hasn't done anything.

Sam then leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She pulled back instantly, Alcide saw this. He was even more pissed, but also proud of her.

"Sam, no, I am with Alcide. I would never do anything to hurt him. If you want to be in this baby's life that's fine, if not I am ok with it as well. Just because I am pregnant with your child does not mean that I want to get back with you."

Sam understood, and walked her back into the eating area. She smelled the food and walked outside and hurled. She hated the smell of food at the moment. "Sam I will call you after my doctor's appointment and let you know everything."

Sam agreed and let her drive off. Alcide hurried home so he wouldn't get caught sneaking around watching her. He got home before she did. She walked into the door to find him in the kitchen cooking some food, that to her and the baby smelled really good. She walked up behind him and grabbed his ass.

He knew she was there, he heard her and smelled her. He turned around and gave her a crooked smile, and bit his lip.

"Naughty girl. Do you want me to show you what I do to naughty girls?" he asked playfully

"Please do." She was provoking him. But watching him in the kitchen with no shirt on, was quite arousing.

He growled picking her up and setting her on the counter. He turned the stove off and then walked over to her and captured his lips in to his. He sucked on the bottom lip making her pant.

She pulled back and looked at him. He stopped for a second and saw a look he had never seen before playfulness. He was so hard, he couldn't help himself. He picked her up and was removing her bottoms.

He picked her up and laid her on the couch, so they could make love. She had her hips wrapped around his torso, holding onto him. He sat her down and she felt a sharp pain stabbing in her belly. She pulled her knees up and looked at him. He saw her face and knew something was wrong. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked freaking out. "No I think it's the baby. I need to get to a hospital." Alcide pulls up to the hospital. They take her back.

He sat in the waiting room for what felt like ever, when they called him back. Adria was in tears, hysterical. "Alcide, I had a miscarriage. I lost the baby. I just told Sam he was going to be a dad, how do I now tell him he's not?" "You'll think of something. Get some sleep baby." He kissed her forehead, and she fell asleep, while he got into the small hospital bed himself and held he


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

In the middle of the night she woke up in a lot of pain. She saw that Alcide was in bed with her and she just smiled. She moved slightly and accidently woke Alcide up. She had to move though to push the call button for the nurse.

Alcide looked at her for a moment. "You ok baby?" he asked?

"No, I'm in a lot of pain. Can you do me a favor? Can you call Sam and tell him I'm here?"

"Anything for you baby." He gets up and leans down and kisses her on her forehead.

Just as Alcide walked out the door the nurse came in.

"What can I do fo' you darlin?" Jenny the nurse asked.

"I'm in a lot of pain still. Is that normal?"

"Yeah honey it is. Let me talk to the doctor and get you some pain meds. Make you feel right as rain again. Oh, I must say, that man with you is one hot dude. You are one lucky woman."

"Thank you Jenny." Adria says.

Jenny nods, and walks out the door. Alcide came back in not much longer, saying he had called Sam, and that he should be here any minute. Jenny walks back in with some pain medicine and eye fucks Alcide as she hands her the pills.

She is undressing him with her eyes. This royally pisses Adria off, to the point she says "Thanks Jenny, that's all I need. I have someone that is coming to see me, he is on his way. His name is Sam, please send him in when he gets here. That is all."

Jenny was mad that she had stopped her from looking at Alcide, but she just huffed and walked out the door. 'Why does she need another man to come see her when she's got a HOT one sitting here?' Jenny thought.

"You can lay down and try and sleep Alcide. I'm sure Sam will probably be a few."

"No he seemed freaked out that you were in here, so I am sure he hopped right in his car and is headed this way."

Just as Adria was about to speak up there was a knock at the door. Alcide knew it was Sam by the smell. He got up answered it and knew she wanted to be alone with him. "I'll wait outside." Alcide spoke up.

"Thanks," She looked at him and smiled.

Sam had flowers in his hands, in a pretty blue vase. He sat them down on the table by her bed. He sat down and took her hand.

"You ok? All Alcide said was that you were in the hospital and to call me." Sam said.

"Yeah Sam, I'm fine. I lost the baby though. I am sorry." She said.

Sam hung his head and cried. He was looking forward to that baby. She saw him and started crying too.

"I am sorry Sam." He pulled her into a hug and held onto her tight. He didn't know what to say or what to do now. The part where he felt almost complete now felt empty. He was not going to get his happy. He no longer had a shot with her.

She just held him and let him cry. She felt that this was her fault. Maybe she is not able to have a baby. Sam got into bed and held onto her while they both cried. Alcide came back in the room a little bit later. He was pissed that Sam was there holding her when she cried. That was his job, and no shifter was going to hold his woman.

Alcide cleared his throat, Sam looked up and saw the look Alcide gave him and jumped up really fast. Adria looked up too startled that Sam just jumped up when Alcide cleared his throat.

"I think it's time you leave shifter." Alcide Growled

"Alcide knock it off. We were comforting each other. It's not like we were fucking." Adria said.

"Quiet woman, I wasn't talking to you. You will be dealt with next." Alcide said thru clenched teeth.

"OH HELL NO… You do not talk to me like that. James talked to me like that. If you are going to talk to me like that then get the HELL out of my room."

This pissed Alcide off more. "You are going to pick him over me?" He asked

"I am not picking anyone. I am just telling you to calm the fuck down. I did not do anything. It was me who lost the baby. It was Sam's baby. We can both calm each other down without you jumping down my throat. Whatever your ex did to you, get this straight. I AM Not her. I will not cheat on you. So chill the fuck out or get out. I am done being a door mat." Adria yelled at Alcide.

Alcide just stood there shocked. He didn't like Sam touching his girl, but she was right. They hadn't done anything. They were just comforting each other.

Alcide walked out of the hospital room. He went to the lounge area to calm himself down. He knew she was right, but the wolf wanted to rip Sam's head off.

Jenny saw Alcide in the hallway and went over to him. "Long night?" she asked him, flirting with him the whole time.

"Yeah you could say that."

"You know, you shouldn't have to put up with that. She's still hooked on him. You should come to me." Jenny said to him as she walks up behind him and starts massaging his shoulders. He growls because it is turning him on, relaxing him also, but turning him on none the less.

"Thank you but I love her. I am not going anywhere."

"What kind of whore has a baby with another man, and then expects you to take care of it. She sounds to me like a cheating whore, and wants you to take care of it."

This pissed Alcide off, she did not know about their situation. "For your information, I got with her after her and Sam broke up. Then she found out she was pregnant. So do not speak of things you do not know or understand."

Alcide got up and walked to the nurses' station. "I would like a new nurse for my girlfriend please. I would also like to talk to the boss."

Jenny knew she was screwed. She thought he would be like every other man that she had come across and sleep with her. Then she could rub it in the women's face and show her how it felt.

Alcide explained to the boss as to what happened. Jenny got fired and they got a new nurse. Alcide walked back into the room to find that Sam had left, and Adria had fallen asleep.

He lay down beside her and pulled her in close. She snuggled up close to her and whispered "Alcide, I love you."

He didn't know what to think about the fact she just admitted it. Did she know that she did or was she dreaming one of her dreams?

The next morning she awoke to him holding onto her. She smiled at him. The doctor came in right at 8am waking Alcide up, in the process.

"Who wants to go home?" he asked.

She smiled and was excited that she got to go home. She wondered if Alcide had heard her last night, even though they had been together only a few days, she was deeply, madly in love with him. She was so hurt by the way he acted, although she probably would have done the same given the situation.

He helped her get dressed, the doctor sent her home with some pain medicine, and told her to get lots of rest. She walked out to the car holding Alcide's hand.

"Alcide?" she spoke up.

"Yeah, baby?"

"I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak out."

"You can tell me anything."

"You have nothing to worry about with Sam. I don't want to be with him. I don't see a future with him, like I do you. Yeah, my vision helped me with that, and I know that we wind up together. I also, think that's why I want to tell you also that I love you and thank you for being so protective of me, even though it may piss me off sometimes."

"I love you too Adria. Oh when I came back to the room I was going to tell you I had to get Jenny fired. She said some things she shouldn't have and told me that I should leave you. Needless to say I got her fired. I didn't want to do it, but it needed to be done."

"I knew you were the one for me. When I start feeling a little bit better, will you show me what you do to naughty girls?" She asked playfully?

"You betcha." He said.

She saw the bulge in his pants and got a wicked idea. She reached over and started rubbing him through his pants. "You really are being a naughty one aren't you?" he asked, growling his sexy turned on growl.

She then got to the button and undid his zipper, freeing him as he was driving. He moved his arm to let her have access to him. First she rubbed her hand up and down his shaft causing his breath to catch in his throat. Then she lowered her head onto him, "Holy fuck." He said.

She pushed her head down even farther taking almost his entire length into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Finally after about 20 minutes she felt him swell up even bigger than he already was, and shoot the load down the back of her throat.

"Holy fuck that was hot." He said.

"Now if you are a good boy you may get them more often."

She saw that they had pulled into his driveway. He got out and walked around and opened the car door for her, and carried her into the house.


	14. Chapter 14

**I did Kali's point of View for this chapter. I felt bad not including her more in the story, however my next story will be about her. This chapter had to be thrown in there for later on down the road. For a few of the twists and turns I have coming up. Thank you all for adding my story to your Favorites. I would love some reviews. Kelley, I hope you like this chapter girlie. Love ya, and glad I can write this for you.**

**_This Chapter is dedicated to Kelley K. You know who you are. Love you girl, :). _  
**

**Chapter Fourteen**

_~Kali's POV~_

Kali walked into the bedroom that she and Eric shared at his house. He was shirtless sitting on the bed talking on the phone. She never knew that being a Vampire could be so amazing. Eric gave her everything. Everlasting life, All the money she could ask for, and a companion for life.

She looked at Eric, taking in his shirtless appearance. The arousing need to fuck him, was coming on suddenly. That seemed to be all she did now a days. Eat and fuck, and help out with the bar when needed. She was one hell of a bartender, since Longshadow, met his timely death, Eric hadn't found good help until Kali came along.

Kali walked over to Eric and pushed him down on the bed. He looked at her and gave her a playful smirk while he was on the phone. She yanked off his pants in Vampire speed. She went down on him, taking him into her mouth, making him moan on the phone. He quickly said his goodbyes and flipped her over.

He ripped her shirt off revealing that she didn't have any underwear on. He loved when she did this. He knew she was playful tonight. He entered her in one swift movement. Fucking her at vampire speed, making her moan his name, and claw at his back the whole time. Three hours later they finally were done, both went and took showers and got ready to head to Fangtasia.

They both had some things that they had to do. She wasn't sure that Eric would like her next idea, but she was going to see how he felt about it and didn't want him mad at her.

"Eric, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Min vackra. What is it?"

"I was thinking of going to see Jason Stackhouse tonight, are you ok with it my Viking?"

"As long as if I have a friend, say female, visit one time you do not get mad."

"Ok, Min Viking. Sounds Fair."

She walked out of the room in her bra and thong that she was now wearing. Walking to Pam's room and knocked on the door. This called for some of Pam's clothing.

"My, my, my, I never thought I would see the day that you would come to my door in just underwear. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Pam said looking Kali up and down.

Normally Kali would be flattered but she needed Pam's help.

"I wanted to see if you could dress me slutty please."

Pam delighted in this. She was excited to dress her up. She had wanted too for a while and really hardly ever got the chance.

Five minutes later she was done, and working on her makeup.

"You're going to all this trouble for Eric?" she asked.

"Nope, I'm not going to Fangtasia tonight. I am going to see Jason Stackhouse."

"Oh god, you mean to tell me there is another fucking Stackhouse?"

"Pam, you amuse me. I must thank you."

With that she walked back into Eric's room and kissed him on the cheek. He told her to take his corvette but to be careful with it, and just as soon as he could he was going to get her a car.

She walked out the door and slid into the cherry red Corvette, and drove toward Jason's house, hoping and praying that he was home.

About ten minutes later she pulled into the drive. She saw his truck in the drive, and she sped up to the house with her super speed. She knocked on the door and saw Jason, in just his boxers, sweating answering the door, pissed he was interrupted in whatever he was doing.

"Oh Kali it's you, please come on in." Jason said.

"Thank you Jason."

He walked to the fridge and grabbed a beer and offered her one. "No thanks, I don't drink that stuff anymore. Can we talk for a second?"

Jason sits down with a beer in his hand and looks at her. She seems more beautiful than the last time he saw her. His cock started to twitch at seeing her. She sees him starting to tent in his boxers and she starts to get turned on. Her fangs drop with a click and Jason just stares at her.

Now he knew what she wanted to talk about, and why she was so much more beautiful.

"How did it happen?" He asked

"I was dying, and Adria called Eric and asked him to change me. It was a last resort. I understand if you hate me and don't want me around, but I am still the same Kali I was."

"I don't hate ya. Is it weird, I have never had sex with a Vampire and that is where my thoughts are going right now?" he asked her.

"That is exactly where my thoughts are going too." She said.

With that being said neither one of them wasted another moment. He took her corset off carefully, and her really short skirt. He then took off her fishnet stockings, and he led her to the bedroom.

She pushed him down and wanted to ride him. She got on top and slid down on him. He was inside her within seconds. He loved how tight she felt.

"Jason, I want to try something. I don't want you to freak out. It is supposed to enhance both our sexual pleasure."

Jason moaned an ok and saw her bite her wrist. "Drink." He drank a little bit.

"Can I bite you? I promise I will not change you and I will stop."

He said yes, she bit down on the side of his neck. He tasted sweet, kind of like strawberries.

She stopped biting him and then he flipped her over. She closed his bite marks for him, he thrusted into her a few more times and then finally came.

"That was amazing." He said.

"Yeah that was pretty awesome." She said.

He fell asleep, and she got up and got dressed. She left him a note and it said:

_Jason,_

_I had to go back to Eric and Fangtasia. That is my home. If you ever want to come see me, please do. I am the bartender at Fangtasia, and will tell Pam to let you in. Hope you had a good time. You looked so peaceful sleeping, that I didn't want to wake you up. _

_-Kali_

She drove back to Fangtasia, and took her place next to Eric. He knew that her and Jason had sex, so did him and Yvette, he could smell him on her and she could smell Yvette.

"This was a one-time thing, my Viking, You reek of Yvette."

"And you of Stackhouse, Min vackra. Yes one-time thing."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**_If I get any reviews I will give shoutouts on here. Please review, send me a PM and be honest on what you think of this story, chapter, me lol..._**


End file.
